


Knight

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Love, Nobility, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirits her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight

The is a vigilante in the kingdom who is a hero to common people and villain to rich snnobish nobels.  
Natasha wants to meet him.  
She is the princess.  
And she is fascinated by this man.  
He spirits her away one day.  
She is grateful as she does not want to get married.  
When he takes of the helmet, Nat is shocked.  
Its her childhood friend Clint Barton.  
Clint is a noble bur different from others.  
Who she is in love with.  
She pounces on him and kisses him.  
They make love by the lake.  
Then he rides of with her in the night.


End file.
